theeventfandomcom-20200213-history
Casualties of War
| season_num= 1 | ep_num= 05 | air_date= October 18, 2010 | writer= Dan Dworkin & Jay Beattie | director= Milan Cheylov | transcript = Transcript | previous = | next = }} is the fifth episode of Season One and the fifth produced hour of the series. Summary Synopsis Chapter One: The Passenger Are Dying Bio Quarantine Facility, Farfax, VA September 22, 2010 - Late Evening (local time) Avias 514 Victims All of the Avias 514 survivors are suffering with symptoms that include hemorrhaging, labored breathing, general pain, dizziness and anxiety. Maureen Donovan (one of the flight attendants for the flight) succumbs to the panic and attempts a futile run for freedom, only to be stopped and restrained by the Quarantine Facility's staff. Others watch and sob. Michael Buchannan starts pounding on the window and demands to know what is going, only to be met with a masked and suited-up doctor who tells Buchannan that they are doing everything they can to help. Chapter Two: Thomas Threatens President Martinez Washington DC, The White House September 22, 2010 - About Midnight The president and his staff have been gathered in a briefing room as the CDC Doctor (she hasn't been named yet), describes how the symptom set for the Avias 514 victims is widening; hemorrhaging is worsening, the victim's nervous systems and cognitive functions are under attack, and how whatever is causing this is not viral or bacterial, and that there is no toxic cause but possibly a foreign or extra terrestrial organism. The President Elias Martinez nods as Director Blake Sterling concludes that this is being caused by Sophia Maguire's people, or at least Thomas, who Sophia has kept secret all these years. The president asks the doctor if there is a way to treat the patients or to make them more comfortable, but she says there isn't and that all are most certainly to be dead by morning. Just then, Secret Service Agent Justin enters the briefing room and whispers in Director Sterling's ear. Sterling announces to the room, but directed at the president Thomas has called into the White House switchboard. The president agrees to take the call as Justin confirms that the process to trace the call is already underway. The call begins. Thomas tells the president that by now the president's people figured out that the 183 passengers from Avias 514 do not have long to live. The president cuts to the chase asking what Thomas wants. Thomas replies saying he has an antidote that will negate the symptoms being manifested by the passengers. He tells the president to meet his demands in exchange for the antidote, to release Sophia Maguire and the other 96 at Innostranka. President makes his displeasure known, but Thomas cuts him off, giving him two hours to comply. Brooks Mountain Range, Alaska Nov 22 1944 It's shortly after the crash that stranded Sophia and her people in Alaska. Sophia tells Thomas they have been spotted and they are soon to have company. Sophia tells Thomas to gather all the able-bodied and depart, that not doing so endangers the whole group. Thomas wants to stay and fight, but Sophia tell Thomas to be patient and promises they will only be apart for a little while. They embrace as Simon Lee alerts Sophia and Thomas that visitors are soon to arrive; Simon calls out to everyone who will accompany Thomas that it's time to leave and they begin a long trek through the blizzard and moonless night. After several hours, Thomas spots some unoccupied (but connect to a power grid) Quonset huts where they can rest undetected. Simon discovers cans of food, but Thomas examines a radio transceiver which he opens. He talks about how their ship was destroyed in the crash, and then shows the radio to Simon, how its components use vacuum tubes, and that how humanity hasn't advanced to a technological state that would assist Thomas's people to return home. Simon tells Thomas they will figure out something, but Thomas says that an easy statement to make considering Simon isn't the one Sophia chose to get their people out of there. Simon tells Thomas that Sophia chose Thomas for a reason, because she believes in him. Thomas deduces it (whatever "it" is) will take years. Washington DC, The White House September 22, 2010 - About Midnight Secret Service Agent Justin tells President Martinez and the others gathered in the briefing room that they were not able to trace Thomas's call. Director Sterling reminds the president that it is the longstanding policy of the United States not to negotiate with terrorists and how giving Sophia and the detainees to Thomas will be perceived as weakness and will encourage bigger demands. The president, knowing this also means sacrificing the lives of the Avias 514 passengers, reminds Sterling the passengers are innocent, some are children. But Sterling is steadfast, describing this situation as an act of war and how in war there are casualties. CIA Agent Simon Lee watches on, astonished at the implications of the conversation between Sterling and Martinez. The president dismisses the group and says they will reconvene in two hours before Thomas's next call. A little later Simon calls Thomas, tells him it's not too late to turn over the counteragent in good faith in hopes of repairing the damage this confrontation has caused. Thomas tells Simon that he knows the personality type of President Martinez, that when push comes to shove, Martinez will cave. But Simon tells Lee he doesn't have the authority to turn Sophia's people into murders. Thomas tells Simon that it won't matter because they are all going to die anyway (!?! Referring to The Event !?!). He says Sophia has been fighting for the release of their people for the past 66 years and she got nothing. Thomas then says he's tired of waiting and how by tomorrow, their people will be free. Simon ends the call visibly disturbed by Thomas's threats. Chapter Three: Leila Helps Lure Sean Into A Trap Snyder Texas Police Station September 22, 2010 Leila is seated at the desk of Officer Nugent, the OiC, and has just called Sean, only to reach his voice mail again. She's also tried calling home but just got the answering machine. Officer Nugent brings Leila a cup and Leila asks him if it's possible Sean called but talked to another officer in the station. Nugent tells her that if Sean calls, she will be the first to know about it. Leila is comforted by this and comments while looking at the framed family photos on the desk that the officer has nice family. He thanks Leila and says that he and his wife will be celebrating 15 years together this coming January. He walks away as Leila sits there comforted by this thought. Nugent enters the kitchen where Vicky Roberts and Carter sit patiently. He asks, rhetorically, how long will they have to wait, and that if Sean Walker doesn't show up before sunrise they will have to pull out. Vicky confident in her plan, tells the OiC that Sean will call. Carter expresses doubt and says Vicky had better be right "for both our sakes." Five Years Earlier Del Mar, CA It's nighttime. Vicky Roberts is receiving the parameters of her mission from her partner - invade the home, kill the entire family. She asks why, but her partner tells her that it doesn't matter, they kill everyone as ordered. He moves toward the house, fires his silencered pistol and kills a shadowy figure in the yard. Then into the house setting off an alarm, he shoots a shadowy figure holding a gun in the kitchen. Vicky heads upstairs, dodges two bullets and shoots a man who lunges at her from the hallway. Gunshots ring out as Vicky rounds the corner, a woman shot dead by her partner, her gun on the floor beside her. As Vicky checks the pulse of one of the shooting victims she hears the cries of a baby. She follows the sounds to a nursery and sees an infant crying in the crib. (We learn later that this is Adam.) Lubbock Texas September 23, 2010, about 1 am (local time) Sean Walker and Special Agent Angela Collier have stopped at a convenience store gas station to refuel. Sean uses the opportunity to use the pay phone to call a friend, Rick who works as a stock broker tells Sean that it's about time he returned his calls and that the Europe Stock Market has just opened. Sean tells Rick that Leila is in danger and that he wants Rick to run a "locate" on the cell phone number of someone who calls herself Vicky Roberts. Rick says he doesn't do that anymore because the Feds are cracking down on this kind of hacking; and besides, he's got a family. But Sean presses him, saying Leila may be killed by this woman, and that tracking the phone may be his only chance at saving her. Rick is alarmed by this and asks what Sean did to get mixed up in something so serious, but Sean just says it's better if he doesn't know and asks if Rick will help him save Leila. After a few moments, Ricks reluctantly asks for the number. Sean returns to shopping for foodstuffs that will sustain them for a few hours and Collier enters the store. As she joins Sean, Sean tells her about his friend, who ran Vicky's number but hasn't located the phone yet. Collier theorizes Vicky's phone may be off and Sean tells her that Rick will keep trying until he locates the phone and then call Sean. Agent Collier then reminds Sean that his own phone is dead, but he's got it covered; he places the groceries and an iPhone car charger on the counter for the clerk to ring up. A Road Near Lubbock Texas A little later, Agent Collier drives the black Lincoln Navigator they stole from the fake US Marshals who invaded the Yuma FBI Field Office to kill Sean Walker. Sean, in the passenger seat, plugs the iPhone car charger into the cigarette lighter and connects it to his phone. After a few moments, his phone comes to life. He checks the phone for voice mail. It's the message Leila left earlier, saying she is safe at a police station in Snyder Texas and to come and get her. Sean relays this to Collier, who replies that Snyder Texas is not far from Lubbock (a little less than 100 miles). Snyder Police Station Leila sits absent mindedly, staring at the framed photos Officer Nugent's desk, from which she has not moved since arriving. The switchboard rings causing Leila to look up. Everyone else in the station, sit as if frozen, trying to act casual as if this were a routine call (but they know it isn't). Nugent picks up the phone, it's Sean! Leila picks up. Sean tells Leila "we" are a little more than an hour away (this is important because others are listening in and it reveals Sean is not alone). Leila recounts how she was kidnapped from their cruise ship and how they threatened to kill her if her dad didn't do as the demanded, and how she had to shoot one of her captors to get away. Sean says he knows and will be in Snyder soon to get her. But the call is experiencing static. Sean knows he's about to loose the call and tells Leila he has the address of the police station and will be there soon to get her. They exchange i-love-yous and end the call. As Leila returns the handset to the phone's cradle, she bumps the mouse of the computer, which is now in screen saver reduced power mode (it's that period of screen saver mode where the operating system powers down the monitor). The screen saver springs to life with a slide show of candid snapshots of the Nugent family. But Leila discovers the man in the pictures (the husband and dad Nugent) is not the same person as the one she thought was Nugent, and she realizes he's an imposter. She acts calm, looking around and sees a small bloodstain on the chair matt beneath her chair. She realizes everyone in the station is an imposter and that she's not really free. She stands, Nugent and another officer approach her. Leila asks to use the lavatory, Nugent gives her directions. In the bathroom, Leila is beside herself. She spots the lavatory window, turns on the water and hand dryer to create a noise cushion, climbs up on the sink, and then uses the waste bin to break through the lavatory's glass window to escape. But her new captors are on to her; they grab her before she can climb out. As the officer carrying Leila carries her, she fights and screams to no avail. He tosses her into the file room and lock her in. Chapter Four: Martinez Turns The Tables Bio Quarantine Facility, Farfax, VA September 23, 2010 - About 1:30am (local time) Victims of Avias 514 are seemingly calm but each are experiencing their own personal turmoil, vital signs degrading. Michael Buchannan goes into cardiac arrest and the doctors use a defibrillator and some drugs to revive him. Washington DC, The White House President Elias Martinez is alone with his thoughts in a corridor outside the briefing room. His wife, Christina enters saying she can't sleep. The president tells her the passengers are getting worse and that a man named Thomas (the man who had the cell phone placed into their son David's backpack) has an antidote and that he'll give it in exchange for the release of Sophia and the detainees. Christina asks her husband if she believes him, but the president says he doesn't think it matters. Christina tells the president he can't let the Avias 514 survivors just die and that Thomas is only asking the president to do what he was already planning to do, to release the detainees. But President Martinez says that the release was based on the lie where he believed that the detainees were all of Sophia's people and that they were helpless. He declares that he can't release Sophia's people until they understand what they want and what they are doing here. The first lady tells her husband he sounds like Blake Sterling, but the president says that's got nothing to do with it, that things have changed. Christina then changes tactics, she appeals to his sense of compassion for the Avias 514 victims, but the president tells her that as President, things are not that simple. A little later (about 2am), President Martinez walks through the White House corridors toward the briefing room, his Secret Service entourage in tow. As he enters the briefing room, Director Blake Sterling apprizes him of their current situation and asks what the president has decided. Martinez responds with stony silence. Secret Service Agent Justin Murphy announces Thomas's incoming call. They take the call. Thomas reveals he has the counteragent ready to be delivered to the CDC as soon as he knows Sophia and the detainees have been released. The president tells Thomas not to bother, that he will execute Sophia and the detainees unless Thomas delivers the counteragent immediately. Thomas was not prepared for the president's bold move and suggests he wouldn't do such a thing. The president tells Thomas he's wrong and terminates the call. Los Alamos, New Mexico, 1945 Thomas enters his apartment after a day's work. He's wearing 40s garb. He flips on the light as he places his keys on the counter when the distinctive voice of Simon Lee rings out from the darkness, asking how long Thomas has been living there. Thomas tells Simon he's lived there six months and that he's surprised Simon was able to find him. Simon scolds Thomas asking how he could leave all his people behind and that they were all counting on him. Thomas says he knew he could count on Simon to take care of the others, but Simon just asks what Thomas is doing in New Mexico. Thomas says he was charged to bring his people home, and that that's what he's doing. Simon asks how. Thomas reminds Simon Lee just our technologically behind the human race is, and with his help, the US government will soon have the ability tp create nuclear fission in a matter of months rather than decades. He tosses his uniform on the table so Simon can see its ID Badge for the Los Alamos National Laboratory; the badge bears the ID photo of Thomas but the name is that of "Edmond Wise." Thomas goes on, saying he's helping with The Manhattan Project, but Simon is stunned and asks if he knows what the US (a country at war) will do once they have nuclear fission. Thomas tells Simon he doesn't care what the US will use it for, only that he cares about what he and his people will use it for, that's what matters. Washington DC - A little after 2am (local time) Thomas is astounded by what the president has just done. He clearly doesn't want the blood of his people on his hands. The White House, Oval Office As President Martinez signs some papers, Director Sterling enters his office with somewhat promising news. He lays out blueprints of the Innotranka facility and describes that when it was built 1945, it included some failsafe feature to be used as a last resort, a series of air ducts that would be used to pump in carbon monoxide should it be determined the prisoners were a threat to humanity and needed to be killed, a Termination Protocol. The president looks over the details of the protocol and the blueprints and calls the whole thing barbaric, but Sterling reminds him it was 1944 and the world was at war, a period where the US government had to create such safeguards because it wasn't known how much of a threat Sophia's people really were. Sterling continues, suggesting they can have the system back online in under two hours. President Martinez ponders all the options authorizes the system to be reactivated. Sophia's Holding Cell Simon recaps the events for Sophia and tells her the system Sterling showed the president, the one that could be used to kill the detainees, is real. But Sophia says she can't believe President Elias Martinez would do this, that he's a good man. And she also says Thomas would never allow the Avias 514 passengers die, but Simon suggests Thomas is blinded by pride. Sophia says that Thomas has changed, that he's not the same person she put in charge of safeguarding her people, and Simon counters that Thomas will listen to no one. But Sophia asserts that Thomas would listen to her, and that even though it means she'll spend 66 more years in prison, that Thomas is to stand down and give up the antidote before any of those poor people die, and that his is an order from Sophia herself. A Park in Washington DC A little later Simon parks his car adjacent to a park and exits. Nearby Thomas stands, and as Simon approaches, Thomas asks if Simon Lee was able to talk some sense into President Martinez. Simon relays his message from Sophia, the order to release the antidote, but Thomas says he doesn't care, that Sophia and President Martinez because they are both weak. He says he's done taking orders from Sophia because doing so has gotten them nowhere, and that from now on, he listens to his own orders. Simon asks one more time for the antidote, but Thomas says "over my dead body." This triggers Simon to throw a right cross to Thomas's chin, causing him to fall to the ground. Thomas mocks Simon asking what he plans to do. Simon Lee reaches down and grabs Thomas's suit lapels and pulls him up so the two are eye to eye. Simon tells Thomas that President Martinez is not going to back down. Thomas retorts that neither will he back down. Simon then says that Thomas is sentencing his own people to their deaths. Thomas smirks as Simon shoves him to the ground, releasing his lapels and storms off. Chapter Five: Vicky Helps Sean and Leila Escape Snyder Police Station A little after 1am (local time) Leila sits on the floor of the file room, Vicky Roberts and Carter enter. Carter mocks Leila ask if she could at least act surprised, how they went to a lot of trouble to trick Leila into luring Sean to them. Carter leaves saying he'll be on the roof for Sean's arrival. As Leila starts to plead with Vicky, Vicky checks her mobile phone for messages and preps it for use in the upcoming mission at hand (but now, Sean's friend, Rick, can do a locate on her phone). Vicky tells Leila she's just following orders. Leila scolds Vicky for her heartless attitude toward innocent people which causes Vicky to pause. Five Years Earlier Denver Colorado (This is the location of one of Vicky's aliases) It's a few days after Vicky's mission to kill the entire family in the house invasion. She and her boss are seated on a park bench. This is the middle of her mission debriefing. Vicky tells her boss that no one warned her there was a baby. He says it doesn't matter, and that her orders were to kill everyone and torch the house. He goes on say that if Vicky were unable to fulfill the contract, that he would have to deal with that issue. Vicky stares off and says it's done just as ordered. Later that day, Vicky Roberts arrives home, an apartment; she inserts her key but discovers it's not locked. She enters cautiously only to encounter her mother, Mrs. Larson, watching TV. She chides her mother for leaving the door unlocked but mom shushes her, indicating Adam is sleeping. Mrs. Larson tells Vicky about the spaghetti left-overs but Vicky tell her she's just going to lay down and heads for the bedroom. In the bedroom is a bassinet where baby Adam lays. Vicky makes a promise to Adam, that he's always safe. Snyder Police Station A little after 1am (local time) Vicky leaves Leila in the file room and locks the door behind her. Time passes About 2:30am (local time) Collier drives the Lincoln Navigator as they enter Snyder Texas and approach the police station. Carter calls Vicky from the rooftop saying he's spotted the vehicle (he knows what they are driving because it was the same one used by the fake US Marshal's Vicky sent to kill Sean in Yuma). He adds that Walker has the FBI agent with him. He hoists an M24 sniper rifle to his shoulder and tells Vicky he can take out Sean right now, but Vicky reminds him their orders are to be discrete and to wait until Sean enters the police station. Just then, Sean gets a call from Rick. Sean greets Rick and says he won't need a locate on Vicky's phone after all because they found Leila. Rick asks if she's in Snyder, and Sean wonders how Rick knows that (he hasn't called Rick since talking to Leila). Rick says that is effort to locate Vicky's phone just paid off because she recently switched on her phone and her location is Snyder, Texas. This worries Sean and he asks Rick if he's sure, but Rick says the location is 26th street between M and N streets. It's the police station! Collier puts it all together saying it's a trap. She starts to drive off but Sean argues for them to stay even though Collier reminds him they are monitoring all police communication, that as soon as they enter the building they will be killed, and that they have no move. Sean ponders this for a moment and says he's got a plan. He pulls out his phone, calls up the photo of Adam, and then sends it via MMS to Vicky's mobile phone. Inside the police station, Vicky hears her phone chime, she looks at the screen seeing the picture Sean took of Adam the day before. Vicky realizes the jig is up just as Sean calls. Sean tells her he knows she went to a lot of trouble to hide her son, wouldn't let Adam keep photos of her or even know her real name, and that it was all done for a reason. Vicky feigns ignorance, but Sean moves ahead describing his plan to her, that he's going to walk in and walk out with Leila unharmed or else the picture of Adam and details about his location will go viral. Vicky tells Sean there are many people in the station and that he won't be able to carry out his plan, but Sean counters, demanding Vicky help him, and that even though using Adam to negotiate Leila's release, he had no choice. He then tells Vicky to help him, and hangs up. Vicky ponders her options as Collier and Walker discuss whether Vicky will go for helping in his plan. Sean says he doesn't know if he persuaded Vicky to help but he going in no matter what. Special Agent Collier then hands a gun to Sean who tucks it under his shirt, exits the car and heads toward the police station. Carter calls Vicky and tells her he's spotted Sean walking toward the police station, and that the FBI agent remains in the car. Vicky leaves her post near the main window at the front of the police station, takes out her gun and walks into the main office area, and hides behind the wall so Sean won't see her as he enters. Sean enters. He rounds the corner and sees Vicky with her gun aimed at his chest. He pauses. Suddenly, Vicky changes her aim and shoots one of the fake officers, and then another. A shootout ensues and Sean begins looking for Leila. Outside, Agent Walker hears the gunfire and exits the car to join Sean, but Carter fires at Collier from his vantage point on the roof. The shot misses Collier who then draws her gun and returns fire, Carter takes cover, but then turns to fire again at Collier, but one of Collier's shot hits Carter who falls from the rooftop to the sidewalk just outside the entrance to the police station. Inside, Vicky tells Sean where to find Leila. Vicky sees through the window that Carter has fallen from the roof, and then picks off a few others in the police station as Sean finally finds Leila, kicks open the door and takes her in his arms. They start to leave but are stopped by one of the fake policemen, Sean pulls out his gun and tells the man he will shoot, but in the pause Vicky shoots the man and tells Sean to leave. Sean and Leila exit the police station just as Collier pulls the SUV around to the front of the police station. She tells Sean and Vicky to get in, which they do, and then she drives off. Chapter Six: Martinez Sets Sophia Free Snyder Police Station A little after 2:30 am (local time) Inside the police station, Vicky is on the phone to her boss as she gathers up her things. She tells him that Sean came in with FBI agents, that she doesn't know how they knew, how someone must have talked, but both have escaped. She goes on, saying they killed Carter during the course of the escape and that now she's headed to the rendezvous point as planned. As she exits, she sees the spot where Carter should be but only a small puddle of blood remains. (They took Carter!) Vicky leaves. Elsewhere Collier, Sean and Leila drive away, Collier tells them she'll find a place where they can be safe, and where she can interrogate Carter, who is handcuffed in the rear of the SUV. Washington DC - A little after 4am (local time) President Elias Martinez and his staff wait in the briefing room for Thomas's call. National Security Director Blake Sterling tells the president that the termination protocol is ready to be used. The phone rings, it's Thomas. The president asks about the antidote, Thomas tells him it will be delivered as soon as Sophia and his people are freed. The president responds telling Thomas that the call is ending now and that Thomas will have the deaths of Sophia and his people on his hands. But Thomas changes his tune and asks the president not the end the call. Thomas asks Sophia to be freed in exchange for the antidote, to which the president agrees but tells Thomas that if the antidote doesn't work he'll go through with the execution of the detainees. Thomas tells the president that the antidote will be delivered to the CDC, and that he is to take Sophia to the North Farragut North Metro station and to put her on the train scheduled to depart at 8:16 am, that there is to be no one else in the station or the train and they are not to stop the train. The president agrees and ends the call. President Martinez tells Director Sterling to have some way to track Sophia and to prepare her for delivery. Sterling tells the president they can add tracable materials to her food and water. About 8am Sophia Maguire is in the car that's being used to take her to the metro station. A call comes in to one of the Secret Service Agents in the car with her. He hands the phone to Sophia and tells her it's the president. President Martinez tells Sophia that he was forced by Thomas to release her and that she should not mistake this release as an act of kindness or trust, to which Sophia responds she hopes to gain both someday. Martinez tells her to reign in Thomas as she said she could and that this act could be the beginning of restoring their relationship. The call ends. Meanwhile a the CDC the head doctor monitors the progress of the antidote and the recovery of the Avias 514 survivors. They are getting better. The car transporting Sophia arrives at the metro station. The Secret Service agents escort her into the station. The 8:16 train arrives and she enters. Back at the White House, the president reviews his morning briefings as the first lady enters. He reports that the Avias 514 passengers are getting better. Christina then asks her husband if he really would have carried out the executions if things didn't work out, but he says all that matters is that it did work out. Christina is ashamed her husband could carry out such and act and leaves to take David to school. Back in the metro, the train departs carrying Sophia with it. Cast Starring Guest Stars *D.B. Sweeney as Carter *Heather McComb as FBI Agent Collier *Rosalind Chao as CDC Doctor *William Russ as Officer P. Nugent *Scott Michael Campbell as Justin Murphy *Sam Page as Rick *Graham Shiels as Vicky's Partner *Deborah Van Valkenburgh as Mrs Larsen *Rigo Sanchez as unknown *Gonzalo Menendez as Dan Taylor *Wynn Everett as Rachel *Angel Desai as Maureen Donovan *Vyto Ruginis as Vicky's Boss Co-Starring *Suki Avery as Nurse #3 *Ivet Corvea as Nurse #1 *Maddy Curley as Jackie Granados *Tessa Germaine as Young Girl Stella *Kate Rene Gleason as Nurse #2 *Casey Kramer as Amanda Gibbons *Janora McDuffie as Nurse Fuller *Alan Pietruszewski as Agent *Adam Roa as Daniel Chao }} Category:Episode 1.05 Category:Season 1 Category:Carter Category:Collier Category:Taylor Category:Maureen Category:Vicky Category:Thomas Category:Simon Category:Sophia Category:Blake Category:Michael Category:Sean Category:Leila Category:Elias Category:Christina Category:Carter Category:Collier Category:Taylor Category:Maureen Category:Episodes